transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shiftlock's First Day
Entrance to Autobot City The vast atrium of Autobot City's entranceway stands before you. When Metroplex is not in residence, this area doubles as a military spaceport. Large towers relay information from around the globe and keeps the spaceport in contact with Earth's solar system outposts and the rest of the known universe. Security cameras and gun emplacements surrounding the entrance make sure that only those who are welcome enter. Scorch marks and small holes in the wall are reminders of the last battle here for Autobot City. When Metroplex is not present, a gate allows easy passage to and from the battle station's facilities. The Space Bridge to Cybertron is constantly monitored by solemn-faced personnel. To the north is the landing pad for flights to and from Earth. Repugnus whistles loudly as he strolls by the dumpsters carrying two large buckets full of what seems to be fish guts. Sounds like a bit like, 'Ding dong the witch is dead.' Anyway, he "coincidentally" opens the lid to the dumpster that Blades and Shiftlock are working in, grabs a bucket, and is JUST about to dump the contents in... "Oh, but you can have so much fun with bodies! ...though they're more fun alive," Blades says pensively, as he scrubs. He does not seem to notice the fishy doom appraching him. Whistling and footsteps from outside the dumpster set Shiftlock on edge. Like a war vet having a flash back she immediately reacts, almost instinctively, snapping upright and flipping the buckets over and back towards Repugnus with an angry, startled shout. "Oh, but you can have so much fun with bodies! ...though they're more fun alive," Blades says pensively, as he scrubs. He does not seem to notice the fishy doom appraching him. Repugnus promptly gets the bucket of fish guts dumped back all over him! The bucket even winds up on his head. He stands there for a moment, arms held out to his sides as the stuff drips down from him. "WELL," he finally says, his voice sounding tinny inside the bucket, "THIS is a revolting situation. So, uh, Shiftlock, I'm Repugnus! Nice to meet you!" Blurr is busybusybusy, as always, with delivering information to someone, somewhere! So focused is he on the task at hand that he doesn't pay attention to who's around him, or possibly in front of him. He almost runs right into a bucket-headed Repugnus, stopping a footstep away from plowing right into him. "Whoawhatheslagwhothescrapwhatthefragareyoudoingwiththatonyourhead??!" he exclaims, for anyone who can actually understand him. Repugnus says, "Nah, don't be. Not the worst stuff I've been covered in!" Shiftlock says, "This is why I don't give away my position." Torque says, "Er. Should I swing by with some cleaning supplies before you come back inside? Not sure it'd be a good idea to go tracking stuff through Metroplex after being in the dumpsters for some reason.." Blurr says, "Um. YES." Hardhead says, "Do I even want to know..." Blurr says, "Repugnus, what the slag are you doing with that scrap on your head? And are you two doing in those waste containers anyway?? Aren't there drones around to do those jobs?" Shiftlock's vents are flared and her fans are spinning heavily. She's crouched like she's ready to brawl for her life, optics wide and bright. As soon as she realizes it's not a Decepticon, she relaxes, armor plates sliding back down into position as she relaxes. "... Sorry. You uh... you probably shouldn't get behind me like that. I don't take it well." Torque sighs, "Alright, I'm on my way." Blades pulls himself out of the dumpster to observe the mess unfolding. "Huh. Interesting reflexes." Repugnus says, "...It was a wacky mishap is all!" Shiftlock says, "Again, sorry." Blurr sighs. "Shiftlock, you don't have to be in there. Don't listen to Blades." Shiftlock says, "I volunteered." Blurr says, "Don't volunteer for something that's supposed to be done by drones." Blades says, "Blurr, don't police what other people do!" Blurr says, "Cram it up your waste regulators." Shiftlock says, "He looked like he could use a hand so I pitched in. I don't mind." Repugnus takes the bucket off his head, and while some Autobots might be upset, Repugnus looks happy, all covered in goop. "Oh, no, it's fine! Like I said via radio, I've been covered in far worse stuff! Ever been to Ragnuthus IV? My advice: Never go there! Unless you're me, heheheheh! Here you go, Blurr..." He hands the somewhat messy bucket to Blurr. "I was trying it as a hat. Didn't work out." Skulking around from the Landing Pad, Hardhead slowly makes his ways towards the small gathering of Autobots. Twisting his face into a deep scowl, Hardhead pauses near the edge observing the Autobots playing their Autobot Games. Clearing his vocal processor, Hardhead begins to speak, "We still haze people?" He offers as more of a statement than a question. Why Blades and Shiftlock are taking on the duties of cleaning dumpsters is beyond her, but Torque doesn't even ask, instead gathering up a few cleaning supplies and hefting them outside. Primus forbid they actually walked through Metroplex to the washroom, poor Loadout would have a robo-aneurysm. "Ugh, dear Primus you guys stink!" The femme comments when she rounds the corner, the fish smell hitting her like a brick wall. She wasn't afraid to get dirty, but rotting fish is just downright nasty! "Just hold still, yeah?" Doing her best not to ventilate she fiddles with the nozzle of the big hose in hand she connected a few feet back, making sure the soap attatchment is in place before pulling back the plunger and spraying the whole lot of them with sudsy water! And yes, even Blurr and Hardhead if they don't get out of the way! Blades was /assigned/ to do this, thanks, because he is a smack-talking screw-up. "Hmm, nice Hot Spot impression," Blades drawls, as Torque tries to hose them all down. Yeeeeah, being blasted with water is... great... not. "Yech," Blurr mutters. Instead of taking the bucket, he cringes away from it. "Ah, no thanks, Repugnus..." And then he spots Blades climbing out of the waste receptacle, and glares at him. What a glitch. Manipulating poor Shiftlock there into cleaning the slagging thing with him, when there are drones to do such lowly and humiliating work! He is so honked off, in fact, that he doesn't even notice Torque arriving with the cleaning supplies. He is soaked, but he ignores that; instead, he marches right up to the Protectobot and swings a fist toward his chassis, hard! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Aggressive. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr strikes Blades with his Punch attack! Oblivious to Torque's spraying water, Hardhead continues to watch the others. He stares at Blurr as the Ego Jerk launches and punches Blades. Moving to break up the fight or something, Hardhead is blasted with the water, knocking him towards the ground as it catches him off-balanced! "WHAT THE SLAG?!" Hardhead roars as water sprays him, eventually getting into his roaring mouth...after a few moments he starts spitting out water, his optic bar staring daggers at Torque. "Thanks..." He grumbles as he starts to scramble back to his feet, water dripping off his frame...capping the move off by spitting out some more soapy water. Shiftlock is still wound up tighter than an eight day clock. Unfamiliar people around her have her edgy, and the sudden influx of soapy water aimed in her direction doesn't really help matters much. She gargles helplessly for a few minutes, loose paint flaking off from the force of the water. And then some guy walks up and just punches Blades. "THAT'S IT!" she snarls, all Joe Pesci, before she tries to punch Blurr in retaliation. Word emphasis on *tries*. Combat: Shiftlock sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shiftlock misses Blurr with her Punch attack! Combat: Shiftlock (Shiftlock) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. "No, that's--" Repugnus starts, but the blast of foamy water cuts him off. "---phwmmmgh!" He flails his arms about, even tries to intercept the spray of water with his hands, but it's no use and soon he's spic and span as a Monsterbot could possibly be. When she finally relents, Repugnus spits out a bit of foam, staring at Torque. "...thanks. Anyway, Hardhead, *I* wasn't hazing anybody, this CRAZY FEMMEBOT just sprayed me with water for no reason!" Then a brawl starts in the dumpster! "OOH OOH!" Repugnus says, peering over the edge to watch. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" he cheers. Blades is not wet and has been punch upside the chin. Blades looks at Blurr consideringly, rubbing his jaw. "Okay. So you can bot up. A little." He smiles at Blurr. He reaches for ones of the blades off his back, and he looks Blurr up and down again, running his thumb down the edge of the blade. Then Shiftlock tries to be his knight in shining armour. Blades is suitably weirded out. "...okay, the thing about Blurr is that he's hard as heck to hit. I'm probably going to whiff, but here, watch me try." Then he lunges forward. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades strikes Blurr with his Rotor Blade attack! -4 Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Rotor Blade": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Staring at Repugnus, Hardhead shrugs his shoulders his shoulder cannon moving up and down. "Repugnus, why do you even try to plead your innocence...Also, 10 credits on Blurr..." He pulls out a credit chit waving it at Repugnus. He cringes as Blades his Blurr. Elita One limps out of Autobot City, with her rather humiliating turbowalker...okay fine its just a regular walker, and it freaking sucks! She sighs, the city's monitoring systems having let her know of some issue out here. She quietly approaches the fracas, her expression unreadable. Her gaze turns to Repugnus, then Blurr, then Torque with the hose. Nothing is said. Torque's antennas flick up and she snickers at Repugnus being clean for once. Wonder when the last time that was. "Hey now, you needed that wash, admit it." But then her stream hits Hardhead and Blurr as well, antennas folding down and back as she grins and rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Oops. Sorry about that, Hardhead and.. Blurr, what the frag?!" Optics are wide when she sees Blurr clock Blades out of the blue, having no idea what prompts the attack. And wait, who's this new femme?? She pretty much looks bewildered at this point, dialing the hose pressure to a trickle, remaining as silent at Elita when she arrives on scene. "Today sure is crazy." Pipes says up to Repugnus. He's standing between Hardhead and his best friend Repugnus. He was like the second mech here. "Youdisgustingpieceofslaglickingoversizedmaintenencedroneyou!" Blurr hurls insults, too angry to concentrate on talking normally so everyone can actually understand him. And now the fembot is swinging at him, too?! Primus! "Oh, so now you need the fem to play the hero for you, DO YOU?!" he taunts, easily evading Shiftlock's swipe at him by strafing sideways, though it opens him up to getting slashed by Blades', well, blade. "Well I can play along with that, too!" he shouts, still not noticing Torque, or anyone who hasn't punched him yet. Well he noticed Repugnus earlier, but he's forgotten about him by now. Sparing a glance back at Torque, "Duros forgives you..." Hardhead states, leaving the question completely open rather Hardhead forgives Torque. Looking down at Pipes, Hardhead frowns, "Huffer? You got a new paint job?" He asks. Blurr tries to grab the blade from the Protectobot and use it against him. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blurr strikes Blades with his Blades' own Blade! (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Shiftlock's wild swing causes her to lose balance and fall out of the dumpster. Whoops. Repugnus grins back at Hardhead. "No idea what you're talking about, Hardhead!" That glance brings his attention to Pipes, who's standing there between them. Who was that guy again? He was pretty he's even said his name before. No, that's not Bumblejumper, stupid. Ha, ha, Bumblejumper. "...sup, guy! Yeah. All kinds 'a crazy things! And the craziest of them all is I discovered the Autobot underground fighting ring! You're not supposed to talk about it, though!" Elita One sighs. She crosses her arms, watching the scene just keep going on. She glance aside at Torque, then to the brawlers, still quietly observing. Either nobody has really noticed her, or nobody cares. No problem. She collapses her walker into the cane variant then collapses it into a small bar. Pipes lols way too much back at Hardhead. "Paintjob. Ha! Huffer's on Cybertron, Hardhead. Man! More like a Comedymaster Transformer." He zings to no one who's listening, which he doesn't seem to notice. "And don't worry, Repugnus. Not a word from me." Elita One then glances over at Torque again, holds out her hand, takes the proffered hose, then turns up the water on the three brawlers. Blades has two blades for exactly situations like this. "Blurr, Blurr, Blurr!" he grits out, despite the pain of the injury. "Shiftlock can make up her own mind what she wants to do! I wouldn't /dream/ of implying that she's easily manipulated." He takes the other blade off his back and goes for Blurr's knee as the deluge of more water comes in. Combat: Blades strikes Blurr with his Rotor Blade attack! -3 Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Rotor Blade": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Shiftlock says, "Auuughbbblbllfffbble" Chuckling at Repugnus, "First Rule of Autobot Fight Club...no one talks about Autobot Fight Club?" He looks at Pipes again, staring at him. "Yes. I am known for my wit." Hardhead deadpans to Pipes, sparing a quick glance at Repugnus --Who is this--His optics seem to ask. Looking at Pipes again, then Repugnus, "We should probably stop this...but...Between Blades and Blurr, someone needs to get their block knocked." Hardhead winces at Blades hits Blurr again. Torque is glad Duros at least forgives her, but right now the fight is more of a concern, especially when weapons start getting involved. She's tempted to step in to stop, but Elita catches her by surprise when taking the hose, though she doesn't complain in the least. Maybe it'll make them stop? One can only hope. In the mean time she tries to disuade them from the sidelines, brows knitting as she scowls. "All of you, knock it off, there's no need for this! Don't make me come in there!" "I play hero all the time!" Shiftlock snaps irritably at Blurr. "Is being a fem somehow OFFENSIVE to you?!" She's blasted by more water and decides the best way to deal with this is just to transform. It's more aero... aqua... well it's more dynamic. Shiftlock crouches and tumbles forward, twisting in the middle as her body compacts rapidly into the form of a Cybertronian Speeder. Blurr completely ignores Torque's and Blades' words. And Shiftlock's. As the blade sinks itself into his knee, he stumbles, falling backward toward Shiftlock's alt form. If she doesn't move quickly enough, he might just end up on top of her. Combat: Blurr strikes Cybertronian Speeder with his That was Blades' fault! (Smash) attack! -2 Combat: You took 1 damage from that attack. "Besides, we don't have NEARLY enough mud for a buncha femmebots to be fighting each other!" Repugnus says, winking at Torque. And he finally seems to notice Elita there. "Hmmm." He looks back to the brawlers as they're slipping and sliding all over each other. "Heheheh. GUYS, maybe we've had TOO MUCH fun, huh?" Elita One glances at Torque, shrugs then hands the hose back. Her arms recross from her vantage point. "Oh no, don't mind me, just get it out of your systems. I don't expect Torque to fix you up though, so we'll get some of the new field medics in the Sentinels shipped in to patch you all up. Hope you don't mind crossed wires." Frowning at Repugnus, Hardhead grumbles, "Now your going to be an Adult?" Hardhead staggers closer to the fight, "Yeah, what these guys said, Y'all look like a Bunch of Decepticon Targetmasters arguing about whose aim is the worst." Hardhead chuckles at his own joke. CRUNCH. Blurr smashes down onto Shiftlock's hood and leaves a crack in her windshield, spiderwebbing it. Oddly enough, she doesn't seem to mind. Maybe she's gotten used to being injured a lot - or maybe it's the fact that she has thicker armoring than a car really should. "HE'S TOUCHING MY SPECIAL AREA!" she shouts as loud as possible, grinning from deep within. Repugnus gives Elita another look. "You know, on second thought, seeing you constantly shorting out due to shoddy repairs sounds REALLY hilarious. Keep at it, guys! Crack those skulls open! And hey, someone had to be, Hardhead!" Repugnus immediately begins to snicker about something. "Pfffthahaha watch those rubsigns guys hahahaha... hkkk!" Torque narrows her optics at Repugnus at his little comment, snorting softly and setting a fist on a hip. "Tch, you'd like that too much." A glance to Elita and she nods, taking the hose back and slinging it over a shoulder seeing as the lot of them are hosed and clean. Essentially her job is done here. "Damn right I'm not gonna fix you all. You get to deal with the consequenses and sit still for the trainees." Aaand then Shiftlock yells that little numbers, the femme just sighing deeply pinching between her optics before glancing to Elita while motioning a hand to them. "I dunno. Should we really let them duke it out? I can just in and knock 'em upside the head, if you like?" Watching Repugnus for a moment, Hardhead shakes his head, "I weep when I am the sane one in a group..." He frowns, "Ugh, Rubsigns...I forgot about those...Slaggin' Intel and their god awful plans..." He looks at the gathered intel officers, "Uh, no offense..." He frowns as he leans and whispers towards Repugnus, "You have Special Area's....Duros has them, but I uh, didn't seem to...uh, get any..." Blades is knocked off his feet by the water and washed a distance away. When he gets back up, he sees, "Two-car pileup." Shiftlock says, "Man. My first day on earth and some guy is already bustin' my windshield." Shiftlock says, "Does this mean I'm all grown up now?" Torque says, "I think you would've been better off if you didn't swing back." Combat: Cybertronian Speeder takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Shiftlock says, "Pff." Shiftlock says, "I always punch back." Torque says, "I can appreciate that in a femme. Just not the smartest thing on your first day. Just sayin'." Shiftlock says, "He came swingin' a Blades." Shiftlock says, "So I stepped up." Elita One glances back to Torque, her expression one simply of flat acceptance. "Just ensure no one goes into stasis, we need them functional when things pick up again." She pulls out the rod that turns into her cane, then pulls it out to the walker further, then sits on it. Versatile at least. She actually looks rather bored with the whole scuffle! Repugnus has special areas explained to him by Hardhead, and the Monsterbot has to cover his mouth to stop himself from busting out laughing. Eventually he's able to calm himself down to ask, "...kkkh, yes, go on, Hardhead. Why don't you have a... hhnnngh... special area?" He covers his mouth again. Blurr is still on a rampage. He continues to ignore everyone else, even as Shiftlock shouts something about her special areas. Not that it would mean anything to him, anyway. Getting up off of the fembot, he tries to stand up but staggers due to a damaged knee servo. Slag that Blades! So the speedster transforms down into his hovercar form, and drives straight at the Protectobot. Slag is startin' to get serious--if someone doesn't step in soon, someone might end up in stasis lock... In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Hardhead says, "If I was watching it, I wouldn't believe it." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Blades with his Serious slag (Ram) attack! Shiftlock says, "FRAG THE CORE OF PRIMUS. He's STILL GOING AFTER BLADES!" Torque says, "That's it, I'm stepping in." Shiftlock says, "Gimme a shot!" Elita One says, "yeah...this has gone on too long" Torque says, "Rookie, you stand down." Pipes says, "Er...want me to gas them?" Blades is knockd over against by the sonic boom. "Two can play at the transformation game!" Blades declares. He leaps into the air, transforms, and tries to deepsix his fellow Autobot with... well. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois (Blades) used "Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Putting his left hand behind his head in embarrassment, "I hate you Repugnus..." Hardhead mumbles as he looks away and down. "I just you know..." His right hand points to his waist area. "No connector piece...AH! Never mind!" Hardhead shuffles a few steps away, bumping into Pipes. "Slag it Outback!" He roars at Pipes, "Get out of the way!" Shiftlock says, "*ksssh* Sorry I can't *ffffzzt* radio must have been *zzzzt*" Blurr lets loose with a string of curses that could only be understood by someone who thinks as fast as he does... Sky Lynx says, "Good day to-is someone having radio problems?" Blurr says, "%$#@*$$&%@*$#*$&###@@#%$" Hardhead says, "Nothing Sky Lynx...everything is under control." Repugnus says, "If it's hallucinogenic gas, then yes!" "Time to put this one to bed!" Shiftlock's engines roar, turbines kicking in at her back. Her tyres (they're tyres if you race) grind the ground, kicking up dust as she speeds after Blurr. She's not as fast as him but that doesnt' bother her. Like she said last night: She likes to think on her wheels. Blurr is struck by the missiles, which are probably gonna slow him down just a little, maybe enough for Shiftlock to catch him. She suddenly oversteers and goes into a long side, aiming to strike Blurr not with her front, but with the side of her alt-mode, giving her more impact surface to try to catch him. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder misses Cybertronian Hovercar with her Tactical Crash attack! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder (Shiftlock) used "Tactical Crash": A Level 5 VELOCITY attack. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder 's risky attack leaves her temporarily incapacitated! Pipes says, "Also I can gas them." Elita One says, "one second, Pipe..." Sky Lynx chuckles. "If everything is under control, then, all is well." Shiftlock says, "SCRAP ON A SEEKER I'M TIPPING OVER--!" Sky Lynx says, "...that does not sound under control." Hardhead says, "Under control is a subjective term..." Hardhead says, "No one is deactivated....yet." Sky Lynx says, "Yet? I tend to not like when that is the operative word. What is going on?" Torque gives Elita a nod alongside a light smirk, offering a casual salute of two fingers. "You go it." Time to get her hands a little dirty. She's about to move in, but rockets suddenly firing off has her pausing, a look of alarm on her face. "Blades! We're on base, stop firing rockets!" Damnit, now she /has/ to go in. Mainly to drag out the newbie before she gets anymore caught up in this horrible mess. Squaring her jaw Torque digs in heels and sprints into the brawl, trying to avoid Blurr and Blades as best as possible while ducking in close to try and grab up Shiftlock on both sides of her altmode and literally hoist her upside down above her hand to carry her out. "Let's go, newbot, no brawling for you today!" Pipes says, "Gas?" Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Hardhead says, "Blurr and Blades are working out their differences...and Shiftlock is mediating." Combat: Torque strikes Cybertronian Speeder with her Time to go! (Grab) attack! Shiftlock says, "FRAGGING ZOMBIE UNICRON ON A PISTON" Sky Lynx says, "Differences? And...Unicron? Really?" Elita One summons her mighty cannon over her arm. It sparks and glitches, still not at full strength. She draws forth also from subspace, a glass canister in the shape of a rocket. Then...instead of loading it into the cannon as planned, she tosses the missile out in the midst of the commotion. "That's a canister of glass gas. Been making them to defeat our enemy. You remember them, right? Anyway, just happen to have one of those shells out there now. Can't imagine how that happened." She pauses in case anyone actually listens. "It's a dangerous thing, Glass gas, humans have a version of it...white phosphorous. Its an area spread round, think you can dodge that, Blurr? Blades, think that won't get in your intakes before you get high enough to disperse it. How about you, Femme..Shiftlock, is it? Dangerous stuff, delicate too." Torque says, "Ha! Got yah!" Pipes sighs, and looks up at Repugnus. "All I do is gas stuff and Elita has to show me up." His shoulders sag a bit and he lets the tire he's been clutching this entire time drop. Pipes sighs, and looks up at Repugnus. "All I do is gas stuff and Elita has to show me up." His shoulders sag a bit and he lets the tire he's been clutching this entire time drop. Repugnus says, "Stop transmitting video, guy!" Hardhead says, "That is ok, Windcharger. Next time you got the gas stuff." Pipes says, "Ha! Windcharger. Hardhead, always cheering up the guys with jokes." Repugnus glares up at Blades as he proceeds to use potentially deadly rockets on Blurr! "*sigh* Blades, if you're having a friendly fight between friends, generally speaking, you don't go after them with something that could KILL them! Geeze! After all the times I smacked around Grotusque and Doublecross, I never tried to jam my claws into their vitals, and they didn't try to kill me, either, even though they'd beat me up pretty hard, too! You're not playing by the rules! Blue guy, eh, yeah, sorry, Elita's one step ahead of you. Wait, your gas is corrosive? Geeze, dude! But anyway..." Pulling out his Venom Laser, he aims down the sight at Blurr, takes a moment to get him lined up, then fires a stun bolt at him. "Time out!" Torque says, "Let's go, you. Also, you're getting a new paintjob after this, no buts!" Elita One says, "well, Pipes, that's because this is contained at the moment...and I'm in wind radius." Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Shiftlock says, "I AM NOT GETTING A PRIMS FRAGGING PAINTJOB." Combat: Repugnus strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Venom Laser attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Venom Laser": A Level 0 RANGED attack. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar has been temporarily incapacitated. Hardhead says, "Yeah. I am a team player..." Pipes says, "Who is the 'Bot? Does she have child programming like Wheelie?" Torque chuckles. Look! Over there! By that building! It's...a pretty large building at that, maybe more like a hangar? Yes, it is a hangar, and the doors are currently open as a certain 'My house is the size of a hangar for a reason' Autobot beholds the scene taking place outside his lair. Sky Lynx's optical visor is...difficult to gauge as far as emotion goes. But there is certainly something worth watching here. He remains silent for now, simply observing. Sky Lynx says, "Are you sure there is nothing terribly...off-base transpiring? I have not heard such colorful language on this net since...well... we shall simply say it has been a while." Elita One says, "Oh everyone just decided to spontaneously fight, Lynx." Watching Repugnus stun Blurr, "Hey! That ain't fair Repugnus. Our bet is off!" Hardhead grumbles as he shakes his head as the fight is starting to break up. He looks at Sky Lynx. "Morale may be low..." He states to the Giant Autobot. Torque says, "No need to worry, Lynx, I think we've got it under control now." Sky Lynx says, "So I see." Shiftlock is picked up like a wadded piece of paper. Panicking instinctively she transforms right there in Torque's hands. She's probably still being held up, I mean, Torque's got some strength there -- but she's wiggly. And then Elita One whips out the Genieva Convention Violator. Her expression tightens and she stares directly at the other fembot; its somewhere between defiance and distrust. She stops fighting and doesn't say anything more in response. Bell UH-1V Iroquois hovers in the air. Elita One explains her gas. She has made one key mistake, however. She has assumed that Blades /cares/ about being knocked out of the sky. He doesn't. What Blades does care about is, however, "...does /everyone/ have to get up in my fight? I can handle myself!" The Cybertronian Speeder's main components extend from its central frame as it twists in the middle and rises up into a copper and black fembot. Blurr is struck by Blades' missiles, and he is slammed into one of Metroplex's outer walls, sending him plowing into yet another 'innocent' bystander, Pipes. And then Shiftlock tries to nail him as well, but once again he just moves out of the way, this time by swerving to the left. However, he ends up getting struck by Repungus' venom laser before he can recover from that, or even respond to Elita One's threat of glass gas. The hovercare just slumps to the ground, engines cutting out. Elita One shrugs, "Too late." She flips out her sidearm, and open fire on the canister. It explodes....in a festive array of colors and programmed light displays for several seconds. Smoke spills out, as the light show dances. Elita turns to look at Torque and Pipes, explaining, "Leftover from last holiday." The lights dart around before coming together in the sky to spell...... ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Sky Lynx says, "I say...quite the attention-getter." Elita One says, "Isn't it?" "You know guys, the interesting thing about gas glass is that AHHHHHHHHHHHH" BAM. Blurr plows into Pipes, who becomes the lunchmeat of a blurr/metroplex sammich. "today is going really well." Shiftlock says, "... I think I need to go back to Crystal City." Elita One says, "and that is why, Pipes, I didn't ask you to gas anyone. We're all on the same side, depite any altercations and skirmishes we have. They're bound to happen, becaue of the stress of the situations about us. But the important thing to remember is that when the astrochips are down, we've got each other's back." Combat: Elita One inspires Bell UH-1V Iroquois , Shiftlock, Repugnus, Pipes, Torque, Sky Lynx, and Cybertronian Hovercar with dramatic and lofty words! Throwing up a hand to shield his optics from the giant BOTS!! in the sky, "Hnnnnnn...." Hardhead grumbles as he staggers back, slipping on a puddle of water, falling on his aft. He looks over at Pipes as Blurr plows into Pipes, "Toastertron, you ok?" Hardhead asks, smiling to himself that he remembers Pipes name for once. Slowly, the bulky headmaster moves to push himself back up. Torque has had her share of wiggly bots, given she's a medic, so Shiftlock is no problem for her, the femme smirking when she quits struggling. "See, was that so hard? Now, you're gonna be headin' /straight/ for medbay where-- Er! Elita, I'm right here!" Torque suddenly stiffens at the mention of glass gas and sees the container. Crap! She moves to quickly flee the area, but Elita shots! ...And it's one of the festival canisters from before? Torque can only stare, Shiftlock still above her head like a fresh catch before looking to Elita, actually easing up and chuckling. "Okay, wow! You really had me worried there, Elita. Geez." Finally she sets down Shiftlock, nudging her in the direction of Metroplex's entrance. "C'mon. Gotta get those dings outta you." Pipes says, "point taken elita" Torque says, "Amen to that, Elita." Pipes says, "both blurr and metroplex have my back right now" "I don't need it," Shiftlock says to Torque, shrugging off the nudge. "I've had worse, I'll continue to have worse. As long as I can still drive and transform, I'm just fine." Repugnus walks up to Blurr at a leisurely gait and gives him a boot in the side. "Get up. And don't go berserk again or you'll have to fight ME. C'mon, man. What did Blades even do to get you so riled up? Is he stealing my material? He better not be!" Combat: Repugnus strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his budge (Grab) attack! Combat: Repugnus (Repugnus) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Elita One says, "I *have* been making glass gas though" Shiftlock says, "How about cold phosphex." Sky Lynx looks down at the mech speaking to him and nods. "Indeed, so I see." He lets out a slow breath and shakes his head, standing and looking skyward at Elita One's little fireworks display. "I do hate when I am put in these sorts of situations, you know, Hardhead? Makes things difficult." He turns up the output on his vocal processors. If his size has not gotten anyone's attention, his voice certainly will. "Enough! I want one mech, one, to tell me what is going on here." He looks at Elita One...then towards the new face in the masses. "You, stranger," he lowers his head down to get his optical visor on eye-level with her. "Hello there. I do believe I recognize you from...hmm. Recently, yes? Cybertron?" He looks towards Blurr and Repugnus. "Everything is under control now, I take it?" Moving towards Shiftlock, Hardhead moves to cut off the Femme. "Stop." The Headmaster states. "Your a fighter right?" He questions loudly towards the clearly angry Shiftlock. Shiftlock looks up at Hardhead. "Yeah. Fighter and creator of diversions." Hm. The hardaft type, eh? Torque deadpans at that, not very amused by someone refusing treatment, especially for something that could've been avoided in the first place. "Look. I can respect a femme who can dish out the punishment as much as she can take it, but that has a time and a place. Today wasn't it. Now, we don't let out mechs walk around all dinged up, whether they're fine or not, so you have two choices." She levels her gaze with Shiftlock, as if daring her. "You can either walk into medbay on your own, or have me drag you there by force." And she will. Optics flick a moment to Hardhead, letting him step up and speak his peace. Elita One regards Sky Lynx, "Seems that way. Things got intense, Torque and I turned the hose on them to no avail." She motions about, "I was just explaining how things of this nature are bound to happen on occasion. But for now it seems most everyone has settled." Blurr groans and doesn't move right away, but finally he transforms, getting up as he rubs the back of his head. It seems he's finally calmed down now, amazingly. "Ugh...fine." he mutters angrily, looking down at his body which is still covered in soap and water. "Wait, why am I wet?" The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Elita One raises an optical shield, or eyebrow in human terms, "Did you not notice the hose being turned on you?" She shakes her head, "I guess you've got a focus about you...." Crossing his arms over his chest, Hardhead studies Shiftlock. "Then you should show the Medics more respect." He tilts his head down, his voice going softer. "The Medics are here to keep us going, working our best..." His voice pauses, "I am just like you, I hate being fixed...and I hate being in the Med Bay. But we got to do it, and we got to do it with as little fuss as possible. Because, the damage to us isn't just about our safety...but the safety of all the 'Mechs around us." Hardhead lowers his arms, "Yeah, it may just be a nick here and there...but it could be much worse inside. A weakened joint or armor brace...and guess what?" He spreads his arms, "In the middle of combat it just gives way. Then you are dead...AND worse than that...everyone else is dead. The medics aren't here to just keep you safe, but to keep all of us safe." Repugnus makes an odd face at Blurr. "You... don't remember getting hosed down? Geeze, man. Remind me never to let you get bombarded by gamma rays. But anyway..." He looks up at Sky Lynx, smiling pleasantly. "Yep! Situation green!" Pipes slides down the wall like a Looney Tune because the animators on this episode were from different studios and didn't communicate about tone. He sighs. "This hasn't been a very good day..." Still, he pulls himself to his feet and can't find anything broken. "I don't think I'm going to like that new Autobot..." He mutters to himself. "I can just tell she's gonna be a total Boastful Blurr." Shiftlock finds herself surrounded by good natured Autobots that are trying to get her to actually take care of herself. She's not used to it. She's not used to hand outs, help, or supplies; she's always the one running herself down to bald tires to make sure the other resistance members have what they need first. She's always convinced herself she can take it, and up to this point, she has. Her vents flare open and she puffs out heat from combat and injury like a weary sigh, her engine idling down to neutral. "Yeah, I'm new around you guys. My name's Shiftlock, I'm from Crystal City. I run intel, supplies, you name, through the passages in the underground. I'm here to establish contact and make sure you mechs are all you say you're cracked up to be. Some of the Sentinels? They're just eager to get help in any way, but they don't always use their heads, so I gotta make sure they're not getting suckered. No offense." She looks at herself: wet, dinged, up, scraped up, cracked glass, old injuries and laser holes that look like they've been left to crust over rather than get tended. Hardhead has a point. "Okay, so what am I gonna owe you for this fix up?" she asks warily. Trust issues much? No, Blurr doesn't remember getting washed with water. But that's probably because he was so focused on beating the slag out of Blades that he just didn't realize it. He glances up at Blades, who's still hovering in the air and scowls. "Wait, you stunned me and not him?? The frag is wrong with you?!" "Shiftlock." Hardhead states. "I am Hardhead." He thumps his chest, then points at his head, "And Duros is up here." He states as he looks over Shiftlock, "The Medics don't charge...but they might talk your audio receptors off..." Hardhead says with a straight face. "But you'll learn to like it, 'Cause it reminds you that you still function..." He nods again. "Next time I am in CC and need something...I know who to ask." Bell UH-1V Iroquois is indeed still hovering, just watching, because his fight has been ruined by busybodies. Torque is surprised to actually hear that from Hardhead, of all mechs, but then she remembers he's got a little man in his head, so she guesses he's to thank for some of that. Still, her stern demeanor melts at his lecture, the femme returning to her usual, kindhearted self and smiling up at the Headmaster. "Thank you, Hardhead. Really appreciate that." And then Shiftlock finally gives in, Torque smiling to her as well, no longer gruff since she's decided to play along. "Not a thing. Don't worry, I promise I'll be quick. I know how some of you bots can get antsy on the table. Though I may give you a quick paintjob afterwards. Trust me, you'll be more intimidating with a fresh coat than looking all flakey." Hardhead's remark on medics talking a lot gets him a pointed, yet clearly playful purse of lips. "Hey now, I don't talk /that/ much, do I?" Elita One stretches gently, her servos grinding and shuddering. "Ugh, I'd better get back to medbay too, you all probably made me strip a gear frowning at everyone." She puts her hand to her waist, banishing the cannon, then pauses, ignoring the walking assistance. She follows/overtakes Torque and Shiftlock inside if they don't hobble fast enough for her. Repugnus just shrugs at Blurr. "Fight's over, no need to stun him. I mean, unless he wants to be. BLADES! YO!" he yells up at the helicopter. "DO YOU WANT ME TO STUN YOU? I totally can!" He turns back to Blades. "Guess we'll find out. But really, dude? If you're gonna be working with me, getting THAT worked up over who knows whatever it was isn't gonna work out too well, get me? Because if I decide to just set you off, I mean, would I have to beat you unconscious to get you to stop flailing at me?" Sky Lynx hmms. "Repugnus... who witnessed the full event unfold from start to finish aside from the direct participants?" He looks around for Blades. "I do not believe anything official is warranted," he pauses, "yet. But I would like to hear what transpired, why, and that does include from both sides..." He settles his optical visor on the hovering UH-1V. "For those under my command, that is an order. Also, I recommend Blades and Blurr both report to the medical bay to ensure they did not sustain any damage during this altercation. That will require a full diagnostic and checkup." There is a thoughtful pause as he considers something. "And in the future, might I recommend not fighting on the doorstep of Metroplex? Honestly, there are so much better places to go to settle differences that do not involve rousing the command structure." He looks towards Repugnus. "I trust you have Blurr? I can see to Blades." He looks up at the helo again as Repugnus offers to stun Blades. "No... No stunning my personnel, please." "Duros says you are welcome Torque." Hardhead states towards Torque, he tilts his head at the medic. "Not as much as First Aid..." He offers with a deadpan stare...cracking a faint smile at the end, before he looks at Sky Lynx as the Dino Bird gives orders. Hardhead moves towards Sky Lynx. "Hardhead reporting, sir. I saw nothing of value. End of my report." He then moves to walk off slowly. Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms and lands roughly on his feet. He grimaces and looks over at Sky Lynx. "...speak for yourself, not for me. I... well." Blades smiles. "Blurr came in here and clocked me, and then Shiftlock gallantly tried to defend me. She's quite the... knight. My injuries aren't too bad, but if you insist, I'll check into medical." "I took a swing at Blurr because the attack seemed unwarranted to me and I wanted to help Blades," Shiftlock interjects, looking up at the giant bird-dragon-whateveritis that Sky Lynx happens to be. "Then we all got sprayed with a hose and it just sort of went off from there. I was just trying to stop it all." She vents again, not liking the idea of repairs, but she figures she's not going to get out of this one. Back to Torque. "... Fine. I suppose you can paint me, but there's one part I'm going to have to ask you to leave alone." Bell UH-1V Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. "Of course, Hardhead. Thank you." Sky Lynx looks at Blades. "I tend to not insist, I tend to order. However, if they are not severe, perhaps a little bit of your time?" He motions towards the massive hangar he utilizes. "Shiftlock, I thank you for your assistance in the matter," he looks back at her, "Perhaps you and I can discuss things further at a later date. The medical bay will treat you well, if you require and opt to use it." He turns to make his way towards the hangar. "Blades, if you would be so kind?" The massive door rumbles open as he approaches and steps inside, waiting for the scrapper to follow. Sky Lynx heads down the ramp that was reviled by the large doors opening into the darkness below. Now fully faded from view the doors close shut. Blades sighs heavily to himself, and he gives a nod. Then he moves to follow Sky Lynx. "..yeah. As you want. Sir." Waving his hand back at Sky Lynx, Hardhead continues to walk away as he presumes he is dismissed. Pleased his usual report is once again sufficient, Hardhead nods to Torque as he walks by. "Torque." He continues to make his way into San Francisco. Well, at least she'll be able to get the majority of her painted. Torque snickers at Hardhead's little joke, never imagining he was capable of it, and nudges him lightly with her elbow. "Now that we can agree on." Looking back to Shiftlock she nods and smirks, "Fine by me. Now let's go." A glance back to Blurr, "That goes for you too. C'mon now." And then she's off after Elita. And honestly, Blurr is lucky she isn't dragging him in by a head fin for starting up this fiasco. Blurr just gives Repungus a blank look. "What? Set me off? You've never set me off, Repugnus." he says, shaking his head. "Not like that." Blades has left. Blades heads down the ramp that was reviled by the large doors opening into the darkness below. Now fully faded from view the doors close shut. Repugnus puts on an "O" face as Sky Lynx asks who was there at the start. That would be him. "Uh. Well. Me! I was there from the start, Sky Lynx, but it's okay, because I was making sure that none of them killed each other EVEN THOUGH BLADES TRIED TO, the DUM DUM." Then what Blurr says makes his optics bug out. "...you might be right, Blurr! Damn... I'm slipping!" The speedster then synthesizes a sigh, shaking his head at Torque's urging. "Fine..." Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Ah, medbay sweet medbay. Torque leads the motley crew of Shiftlock and Blurr back inside with her usual smile on her face, setting them up with a medical table each to relax on. Unfortunately she doesn't have multiple arms, so Blurr gets stuck with one of the gumbie medics for the moment while Torque focuses on the dinged and shot up Shiftlock, setting her up with a few pain nullifyers before taking her tools to the femme. "So." She finally says over the buzz of her little soldering tool while working under the femme's hood, looking to Blurr a moment, "Want to tell me why you suddenly up and punched Blades like that, Blurr?" She hadn't caught the verbal fight earlier. Shiftlock just sits there, watching Torque work, as if Torque is going to stick a bomb in there if she Blurr sits down on a circuit slab, looking slightly nervous--he doesn't like being in here at all, not that he ever liked it, but now he just has this inexplainably strong aversion to being in the repair bay. But...he knows it's necessary, so he manages to keep from going completely berserk like before. He shakes his head, muttering. "Trust me, Torque, he was asking for it." Torque doesn't look too pleased with that answer. "Whether he deserved it or not, you know you should at least take your grudges to the training room. You were out in public and you could've hurt someone on accident." With a grimace she just returns to her work, not happy with the mech, though a few more moments of going through Shiftlock's systems has her arching a brow after having pulled out a few bullets slugs now and again. "You weren't kidding when you said you've had it worse. Surprised your still moving around, you internals are a mess." Thankfully the doc is in the house, and her magic fingers will have Shiftlock good as new in no time. Combat: Torque runs a diagnostic check on Shiftlock Combat: Torque expertly repairs Shiftlock's injuries. Combat: Torque is able to repair some of Shiftlock's internal systems damage. Combat: Torque runs a diagnostic check on Blurr Combat: Torque expertly repairs Blurr's injuries. Combat: Torque is able to repair some of Blurr's internal systems damage. "I've been living in the tunnels under Crystal City since the occupation started. Before that, even," Shiftlock says, looking down, watching Torque work. She won't admit it, but it's kind of fascinating to see your own struts - and not because someone opened you up with an energon sword. "I'd get patched if I was leaking too bad or if I couldn't run, but there were others coming in that needed the supplies more. It's thin times when you're living under the Con's nasal ridges. You hide, you move quiet, you steal what you can get and you learn to live on empty tanks as long as you can. You get spotted? They put you in a black crate, and no one hears from you again." "No, I didn't say he deserved it. I said he was asking for it." Blurr says grumpily. "Literally, he was asking for it. He wanted me to come get in a fight with him, so I did." It was true. Even if one were to ask Blades himself, the Protectobot would probably vouch for it. He throws an accusing glare at Shiftlock. "You. You shouldn't have gotten involved. You clearly didn't know what was going on between us. I mean, seriously couldn't you just leave well enough alone? It was none of your business!" Torque frowns softly at Shiftlock's story, only nodding slightly while continuing her work. "Mmh. Know the feeling.. But we're gonna take back Crystal City someday, I know it." She smiles assuredly up at Shift before closing up her hood and moving to work on her extremities. Blurr, however, makes her want to roll her optics so hard, but she refrains and just shakes her head. "Blurr, just 'cause someone wants you to fight them, that doesn't mean you should." She can't say much else or she'd end up repeating herself or just getting pissed off, so she lets the two speak while she finishes up Shiftlock. "Look, I understand wanting to scrap it up for the fun of it," Shiftlock explains with a tired vent to Blurr, "But that's just it. I *didn't* know what was going on between you. What did you expect me to do, just stand there and watch you gut each other like it's no big deal? Sorry, I don't transform and roll out that way. You came after someone I was talking to and working with out of nowhere, the response was to be expected." "You wouldn't understand, Torque..." Blurr sighs. "He never would've left me alone." He shakes his head. "And...Shift-whatever your name is, you barely even know us, so yeah, I expected you to just stay out of the way. Slag, that's just what some of the other 'Bots did, even! At least for a while. Maybe you should've taken a hint from them." "Are you even listening to what I just said?" Shiftlock asks Blurr, a little incredulous. "Two unknowns start duking it out next to me, and you want me to just sort of hang back and ignore it? Let me give you a little piece of information that might clear this up for you:" "I live in a place where a mech can get pulled right off the street and beaten to scrap while *everyone else just looks the other way*, because they're too *scared* or *cowardly* to stop it. Now, take that, and overlay it with what I saw today." "I did what I always do. I protect. Get used to it." In true medic fashion Torque is quick and precise in her work, her soldering gun buzzing and sending up sparks as she spot welds bullet holes and slash marks after internals get the green light for combat. If she had the time Torque would forge Shiftlock brand new plates, honestly, but this'll do for not. Besides, some fresh paint and no one would be the wiser. "Settle down, you two." She says flatly to the two, not needing this to escalate, because if they started fighting in her medbay? Yeah, then they'll start hurting. "Alright, you're set. But just wait here and I'll take you to the paint station once I finish Blurr." The gumbies are doing a good job, but Torque wants to give her second opinion, stepping up to the blue mech and helping them finish fixing him. "Just calm down, alright?" She asks him quietly, trying to pander to his nice side. "Oh, so you'd protect a Decepticon if he was getting beaten up by your friends, or perhaps by his own friends?" Blurr asks wryly. "You sided with him because I appeared to have started it. But then again you just admitted to not having known anything about the situation. How come you just went and decided for yourself that I was the bad guy, huh, if you didn't actually think you were a smart-aft?" he asks, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "C'mon Torque, don't you agree? She should've stayed out of it." "I can tell the difference between a purple badge and a red one," Shiftlock flatly states. "But fine, far be it to come between the old married couple." Torque hates choosing sides, so she can't quite answer Blurr's question right away, gaining an unsure look as she averts her gaze to keep working with a minor frown on her lips. Eventually she speaks up, however, "..She had her reasons, Blurr. I probably would've stepped in too." Well, she did, but that was to drag out Shiftlock. "Look, I'm not blaming you, it was just.. Well, a strange situation. Let's just try and move past it, alright?" That last part is said to the both of them as she finishes up Blurr and takes a step back to give him room, smiling softly, "There we are. You're both good as new." Blurr gets up off of the circuit slab as quickly as possible--which is quite quick indeed. It kind of makes him look sort of like a nervous child who doesn't like being at the doctor's. "'Stepping in' doesn't quite sum it up, Torque. She didn't just 'step in'. She attacked. Attcked me and only me." Primus bless Cybertronian architecture and design! Otherwise, how else would the wonderfully phenomenal Sky Lynx make it into the repair bay (other than by the aid of lazy animators) to see how things are going? Naturally, he hangs back near the entrance, off to the side to avoid blocking any traffic coming in or out. "Who attacked whom?" His optical visor shifts towards the gathered Torque, Blurr, and Shiftlock. "There is not about to be another altercation, is there?" Blurr gets up off of the circuit slab as quickly as possible--which is quite quick indeed. It kind of makes him look sort of like a nervous child who doesn't like being at the doctor's. "'Stepping in' doesn't quite sum it up, Torque. She didn't just 'step in'. She attacked. Attacked me and only me. As in she took sides without even knowing anything about the situation." he groans, shaking his head. "Whatever. I'm over it. Thanks for the fix-up." And with that he heads for the door. Shiftlock shakes her head at Blurr. "And I thought I had an ego," she mutters to herself. Sky Lynx comes in, and the repaired but still scuffed up femme cranes her neck up to look at him. "No fights unless the speed king over there decides to take a crack at me. Then it'll just have to be in self-defense." She stretches and checks her rotator cuffs, servos, digits and torso plating. "Looks like I'm fit to fight, which is really all I can ask for, but apparently I'm gonna have to get a paintjob. Not really seeing the point in it, but... well, gotta make nice." She turns to Torque. "There's a spot on my right door - no paint. That stays as it is. If you put paint on that, I am out of here, and good luck finding me." "Would painting that spot trigger a high tech cloaking system?" Pipes speaks up from the med bay table he's been sitting on that's next to Shiftlock. He sounds genuinely interested. Blurr is about to leave when Pipes speaks up. Stopping in his tracks, he whirls about and storms up to him, glaring daggers. "And you! This is all your fault!" he exclaims. "If you hadn't called me a braggart on the comms, none of this would've happened!" Sky Lynx watches Blurr depart without stopping him. His focus, instead, turns to Shiftlock. "I see. No, there will be none of that here. Rest assured, if someone has to stop a fight, it will be me. Because if any of the medical specialists have to step in, they have few qualms about dismantling you... after all, they know how to put you back together afterwards. But, enough of that, I've quite honestly heard all I care to hear about this little episode." He looks back at Blurr. "So... Shiftlock, was it? Tell me more bout-" he looks back down at Blurr as he starts laying into Pipes. "Blurr...enough. We have a guest present." "Hmph!" Blurr folds his arms. "Butbutbutbutbutit'strueitis!" he declares, still glaring accusingly at Pipes. Pipes stares up at Blurr, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "Well..." He's about to try and explain about the issues with his com link. "Maybe you should be...less terrible all the time? Then mechs wouldn't say 'be such a Blurr' in a negative context." Clearly feeling like he's on to something and being helpful, Pipes tacks on... "If you were nice, 'being a total Blurr' would be a good thing!" He holds up one of his favorite posters, an image of the Prewar philosopher Ghandis, captioned with his famous phrase: 'Be the transformation you want to see in the world.' Torque chuckles softly at Sky Lynx's mention of dismantling. "True enough, Lynx." Usually she's quite good at paying attention to the less noticeable bots, but somehow she missed Pipes, only now noticing him when he speaks up. "Ah, Pipes! Feeling better I hope?" Considering he got squashed during the scuffle before. All the while she asks she ushers Shiftlock to the pain station, having her stand there while the medic gets colors together and sets up her spraygun. Again Blurr starts up though, garnering a hard look from the femme alongside Sky Lynx. "Blurr. /Out/." She says sternly, not looking to have another issue. "HA!" Shiftlock exclaims, grinning at Pipes. "Oh I *wish*. Then my job would be so much easier. I'd have a lot fewer bullet holes in my aft." She pointedly ignores Blurr. There's a much bigger 'Bot talking to her, and Blurr is just trouble in her book at this point. "Ugh. Painting. It's so... *femme*," she mutters to herself, careful to keep that right door-wing clear of the paint nozzles. Just no. "What can I do for you, Sky Lynx, was it? I'm an open data file." Sky Lynx looks at Blurr, then Torque, but all authority in the medbay goes to the medics. He gives Pipes a polite nod and looks back at Blurr. "If you would like, you can vent your frustrations to me behind a closed door." He turns his attention to Shiftlock. "Firstly, I would like to welcome you to our operation here on Earth. I am quite surprised to see someone from the group we trained come all the way out here. It must have been quite a trip for you." Blurr scoffs. "Terrible? You think I'm terrible?!" he asks incredulously, ignoring Torque and Sky Lynx. "You wanna spar me in the simulator? I'll show you just how terrible I am." Clearly there is some kind of misunderstanding as to what kind 'terrible' Pipes was talking about. "I can think, talk, move, and drive faster than anyone else in this room, you call that terrible? Hmph!" "Well, it was pretty cool, actually," Shiftlock grins. "I mean, I've never been this far outside Crystal City before. I'm lucky I got sent here on, well, 'ambassador duty', I guess. I was kinda hopin' Grimlock was here. Somethin' abou the big guy, y'know? Kinda fatherly." Pipes pauses, quirking his head towards Blurr. After a moment: "No thank you." He doesn't listen. Great. Torque presses lips thin in minor annoyance, optics shifting to Sky Lynx and giving a nudge of her head in Blurr's direction in a manner that means 'could you take care of this please?'. She'll help if needed, but for now she has a job to do, and that's making Shiftlock shine again. The medic can't help cracking a smirk at her remark. "Heh, trust me, it's not. I'll have you lookin' badaft, just trust me, alright?" She would apply the paint, but first the old coat would have to come off. Queue the sander! Thankfully it's flakey enough that this doesn't take too long, Torque soon getting to work on applying base coats and all that jazz. Lots of copper, oh yes! And some black here and there. Maybe a little gold up top? Ah, yes, that works nicely! All the while she takes care to not paint that one part in particular, respecting Shiftlock's wish. Sky Lynx clears his throat. "Excuse me a moment, Shiftlock..." He looks down at Blurr, his tail interposing itself between Blurr and Pipes. "I said enough... Blurr, shall we step outside to discuss this? Or will you be fine and report in later if required?" Scoff! It's audible first and soon there after, the image of Mirage just seems to fade in out of nowhere. Who knows how long he's been in here? Who cares? Obviously, though, the Mirage is not at all too happy about what he's listening in on. Or paying attention to. Either way, he's standing there with a martini glass in hand, the chilled Enertini sloshing slightly as he raises his optics to those that are present. "For Primus Sakes, would you all give it a rest? Some of us are /trying/ to have a moment of peace around here." Mirage sighs with all the overdramatics of a mech that doesn't want to be here. "I must say, I do find your lack of respect for those of us trying to relax, quite rude." Mirage's lack of nose is even turned up slightly as he makes his presence fully known. All faded in now. "Then stop calling me terrible." Blurr snaps, turning around and finding Sky Lynx is all up in his face. "No, sir. I'll be fine." he brushes past, glaring at Mirage as well. Great, another glitch. Sure, relaxing, because that's what life is all about, especially when you're in the middle of a war. What a bolt head... Sky Lynx looks over to Mirage... well, this is certainly fantastic. He shakes his head, but keeps his tail in place as a barrier between Blurr and the others, just to avoid a fight breaking out. "Good. Go blow off some steam, we can talk later if you need it." He looks at Pipes and Mirage proper. "Are you two requiring aid here in the station?" Torque's antennas twitch at the scoff somewhere off to the side, looking up from her work to spot Mirage phasing into existance, arching a brow in surprise at his statement. "You.. come to the medbay to relax?" She works here and she doesn't even think that, a fact that has her cracking a smirk and snorting softly in amusement. She'd comment on the 'no drinking in medbay rule', but eh, it's late, there aren't as many medics on shift, so she'll let it slide. As long as he doesn't offer it around. Back to Shiftlock, who's face she holds a hand over to shield while making a few finishing touches on the helm, not wanting to get any in her optics. "Aaand finished. You'll need to step into the drier over there for a second, but what do you think?" Taking hand away she steps back, letting Shift get a look at her brand spankin' new self. "Thank you," Shiftlock says to Torque quietly. She doesn't know what to say really. She can't remember the time she had a paintjob that wasn't roughed up somewhere. Well, at least Scrooge McDuck over there is gonna see her at her best. "This still feels weird," she adds, still talking to Torque. There is another Scoff from Mirage as he takes a sip of his Enertini and holds it up to look at it. As if it were still not as good as the ones he had on Cybertron. But whatever. He'll make due. Sigh. He blissfully ignores statements for a full thirty-five seconds before finally turning his attention to those that have decided to speak to him. "I am simply here to ask you all to keep it down. Nicely. As I said before, some of us are trying to enjoy a nice evening and your constant bickering is putting a real damper on such activities." Mirage is using the sweetest tone he can muster up at this level of annoyedness. "This /is/ Shiftlock thumbs at Mirage. "Does that thing fight or just make nose?" Blurr stands there and watches Shiftlock get a new paintjob, doing his best to ignore Pipes and Mirage. He's already stirred up enough trouble for one solar cycle. "Hmmm..." he begins, an idea forming in his mind. "You know Shift...uh...whatever it was. There's this one 'Bot around here that I think you'd really like. I mean, you're a tough type, right?" Sky Lynx looks back at Shiftlock. "When you are free, Shiftlock, I would like a word with you. Nothing...terrible, rest assured. Strictly informative, diplomatic, and all around informal. Do enjoy your stay, and paint job, in the mean time." "Will do," Shiftlock says to Sky Lynx. Blurr's suddenly attention and somewhat pleasant demeanor immediately puts her on guard. "Shiftlock," she corrects warily. "So who you tryin' to set me up with?" "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Think of it this way. When you beat down a Con? He'll be able to see his own reflection in your shiny new paint." Torque snickers and stands upright, taking a rag to her hands to remove any paint before it dries. She would have laughed at Shift's comment about Mirage if she didn't stifle it in time, the femme just smiling bright. "Heh, this is Mirage. Resident sharpshot and 'invisible guy'. Mirage, Shiftlock from Crystal City." She doesn't know much else about the femme than that. Not sure how to answer mirage's question on keeping quiet, she just rolls shoulders faintly and sets rag aside. "About to get a bit quieter here, I think, since my shift's up. Gonna head down to the lounge for a bit if any of you bots wanna join me." She doesn't head off just yet, however, busy puting her tools and such away from the day's work. "Yeah, sure, Shiftlock." Blurr waves a dismissive servo. "Anyway, the mech I'm talking about his Whirl. I think you'd really like him. He's a tough 'bot like you." he says, nodding and glancing knowingly at Torque. As in this is his way of trying to get Whirl to leave her alone. Though he nods at her invitation to drinks. "Yeah, I could definitely use a few..." "We'll see," Shiftlock says almost dismissively. "I'm not really the dating type. If he's got some pointers I can pick up or weapons he'd be gracious enough to hand over? Sure. Anything else? I'll skip. I need a mech like a seacon needs a motorcycle." Whirl? Yep. That's got her attention. Torque turns stock still at the mention of the Wrecker, optics wide and antennas upright, the lighted tips giving a single flash of alarm. "Er!" She quickly turns to look at Blurr as if he were crazy, blurting out. "Blurr! I er.. I don't think that's a very good idea.." Sigh. "Idiots." Mirage is not exactly feeling this crowd. But then again, he's not exactly the type to feel any crowd. And almost as quickly as he's shown up, he's fading away. Who knows where he's going? Or if he's even going? All that matters is that by the time he's gone, that martini glass is empty and dropping to the ground as only a litterbug could make happen. Torque doesn't much enjoy Mirage's little insult as well, but she lets it roll off her, the femme instead skewing lips at the sight of the martini glass on the ground. Honestly, you'd think such a fancy mech would be tidy. How rude. With a soft sigh she just reaches down to grab it up, planning on taking it with her when she goes down to the lounge. "What?" Blurr asks in a hushed tone. "This'll get him off of your tailpipes, I'm sure!" he reassures Torque, before turning back to Shift. "I know you're not, but it's worth at least a good friendship don't you think?" "If you're trying to push him on me, he's probably uglier than the aft-end of a scraplet and just as charming." Shiftlock rebuffs. She picks up a screwdriver, turning it over in her hands, before-- *scraaaatch* "What! No, no!" Blurr grins. "Not at all! He's a great mech!" And then she starts scratching her own paint. The paint that Torque just spent so much time perfecting...He can't believe his optics. Who does that?? "Did you just--" he goes back to glaring at her, now. "Now that's just terrible. I mean who does that?!" "Well, Whirl would, anyway." he chuckles. "He's allll about the self-mutilation thing..." he murmurs. "It's too perfect," Shiftlock explains, withdrawn. "I asked her not to worry about my paint." "See! You'd get along perfectly with Whirl!" Blurr reiterates. "He's just like you." Poor Shiftlock doesn't even realize how much of an insult that really is... Coming from Blurr, anyway... Torque can't even hear Blurr. Not when the godawful sound of paint being scratched catches her audials. Her face is blank as it sloooooowly turns to Shiftlock, zeroing in on the scratch. Grip tightens a little on the glass in hand, trying her hardest not to snap the stem, her expression hardening faintly. Shiftlock may not mean any harm by it, but still, she could've waited for her to leave, or waited a day or something. "I'm, uh.. I'm just gonna go to the lounge now.." Antennas droop a little and she turns, shuffling quickly out of medbay without another word. "Yeah, well, I suppose I'll meet him sometime," Shiftlock answers. She didn't see the expression on Torque's face. Probably a good thing, she'd feel pretty bad (and be confused). "Any place around here to drive?" "Oh, and Whirl would totally give you weapons and combat tactics...he's a great fighter!" Blurr continues, that is, until Torque leaves sadly. The speedster sighs, watching Torque leave. "See, now look what you've done." He shakes his head. "Slag, you're just as bad as Blades." Which is why he thinks she'll get along with Whirl. He shrugs at her question about driving. "Sure, sure...plenty of places." he says absently. "Anyway, enjoy your repairs, and stuff..."